The objectives of the proposed work are to analyze the role of the primate superior colliculus in visual perception and determine the nature of the information this structure convey to cortical visual areas via the tecto-thalamic pathway. These goals will be achieved by analysis of deficits in visually-guided behavior and eye-movements of monkeys following surgical ablations of brain structures implicated in vision.